Yang/HD
Yang is the first character, other than the starter spelunker that you chose, you are able to play as in the game. He is first introduced at the beginning of the game, during the tutorial level, and appears again at the end of the Hell levels. He can also be unlocked as a regular character by finishing the Hell levels. Profile Appearance Yang is a man with apparent Asian backgrounds. He has black hair and a short Fu Manchu mustache. Like the Spelunky Guy, Yang is shown to have a large nose. He is dressed in white traditional Chinese clothing and could be considered as the white themed spelunker. Personality Yang is one of the only characters that is given some dialogue and personality. From his journals and end game dialogue, we can assume that Yang is an ambitious and adventurous individual. Throughout his journal, he mentions some of the strange events that occur in The Mines, such as the layout changing all the time and waking up at the entrance of the mines after death. However, he decides to not question these events and stay focused on the task of finding treasure. Yang's Journal In his journal, Yang describes some of the backgrounds of the game, notably the apparent immortality of the Spelunkers that entered the Cave. The tutorial follows his path through 4 levels of the cave shaped to be typical of the gameplay. His entries in the journal apparently stop when he reaches the Jungle. He managed to put his journal and the key to the Cave in front of the closed door, waiting for the next spelunker to discover it. Secret Ending WARNING: GAME SPOILER DETAILS FOLLOW When you defeat King Yama and go through the next door, Yang is found near a giant chest containing a huge trophy filled with gold. He compliments you for your tale and efforts before you're both put away to the exit by flowing lava. This means he managed to reach Hell - apparently after many deaths - and got trapped there alive by King Yama. *Greetings, fellow treasure hunter! I'm Yang! *I see you have my journal with you! By now it must be filled with all sorts of amazing things. *Since you worked so hard to get here, I'll bet you're expecting a large reward. *Well, with all the time I've spent down here, I've come to realize a few things... *That the journey is its own reward and mastery is the greatest treasure of them all! *... *Well, okay, so gold is pretty nice, too! *Wha ha ha! Now let's get out of here before my joints get stiff! Trivia *Yang and The Tunnel Man are the only two characters who have talk sprites. *If you beat Hell again with Yang as your character, there is no Yang waiting for you, just the chest/cup. *However, in the French version of the game, it is possible to save Yang with Yang and beat the game with two Yangs. Gallery 56411.png|Yang's Sprite Sheet. yang_by_pythagasaurus-d9g388o.jpg|A sketch of Yang by Pythagasaurus.|link=http://pythagasaurus.deviantart.com/art/Yang-571220088 ending.png|The spelunker leaving the mines with Yang. Category:Spelunky HD Category:Characters